Hope Cove
by AAbc21
Summary: It started so long ago, many thought it was over, but still they live among them, as truckers, chefs, and police men. But careful, there is no room in a small town for privacy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first fanfiction so don't hate on me. Hate on my noobism, and yes I would love it if you would leave some critic advice , I mean come on how can you change if you didn't know that you need to change. This is an edit with the help of a guest thank you Guest for you very helpful advice.

VERY IMPORTANT: Yes I know that a lot of what I m saying is wrong, it's just that I really like the idea of two people who are at religious war falling in love. And I'm not trying to be offensive I completely respect Christianity. And many other religious beliefs, except Satanism. Nobody gives a shit about you Satan!

P.S. I don t own Hetalia

* * *

 ** _1924_**

There was a rise of voices clamoring, each demanded attention, but the Priest was deft at understanding the mingling of voices, he tuned in for a specific question, as the scared villagers scrambled to make sense of their situation. "Everyone please settle down, one at a time, if you don't mind." His voice was firm but kind, and understanding. He then waited for the church to quiet down "Yes, Mr. Bryar." He finally heard the question he was listening for, it came from a man of forty some odd years, he called on him using his name, he knew everyone's name in the village from the oldest to the newest addition. "What are those abominable ferals?" the man asked.

The Priest took a deep breath and spoke with such power and determination, one might think that the walls would crumble, after all it was decades old with no repairs. "Those abominable ferals are Lycanthropes. Cast out of heaven They came from the darkest depths of the most unholy part of hell. Their bodies twisted from anger and hatred, their magic sustained on pain and suffering. Evil in the purest form, if evil could ever be pure. Their physical appearance is a mangled array of limbs and fur, their eyes made for the darkest hour, shining through the night, giving a false impression of an angel's light, DO NOT BE FOOLED! They bare their teeth, fangs sharpened for the flesh of man, woman, or child, their favorite meal. They're quick to hunt down even the tiniest newborn if it meant feeling flesh upon their teeth. Hunting to eat. Hunting for fun. Hunting simply because they've nothing better to do. HUNTING to tear down families and friendships! HUNTING TO END ALL OF HUMANITY! HUNTING BECAUSE THEY ARE evil. Because they are Lycanthropes." The Priest ended his speech with his hands raised in the air balled into fists, shaking furiously.

Taking a few deep breaths after purposely inciting anger in himself and the fearful mob. Once again the crowd clamored questions at the top of their voices, demanding what, how, who, and when. And once again the Priest called for calm from the mass. Once the peopled calmed down, he called on Mr. Wilkins who owned a barber shop. "Why were these beast created? And what caused God to cast them out?" The mans question was followed by affirmative yeahs and nods. The Priest cleared his throat and like his first speech his voice once again shook the walls.

"God had created them to guard the gates of heaven to deny entrance to any impure and hunt down intruders and to help angels do their job, but as time went on, their appetites grew and grew and grew. At first it was a bite here and there something He could allow, then it was a small meal a day, God spoke to them of their indulgence and warned them so, they did not heed his warning, but still he loved his pets, and so he decided to focus on grandor things, and not the small appetites of his most favored companion creation, and so from the fruits and vegetables of eden, to the cooked meat of stray animals, to hunting three times a day and eating the flesh right from the beast they had caught, many worried on the change in the holy creatures behavior but none paid no mind, after all they were Gods most favored companion creation, they would not judge nor question his decision. But all that changed when Roma attacked a human while hunting. He was the first but not the last to taste human flesh, at that moment he became corrupted and sought more human flesh but he did so in secret knowing that none of the holy beings would approve of his new favorite snack, after a time he amassed a sizable clan to strike a whole village and that he did. Tearing the throats out of every living human they caught. It was then that the Great One had decided to put his feral pets down."

He finished this speech with a more solemn tone, he lowered his head as if to let it hang in shame. As silence filled the room the voice of an older woman rang out Mrs. Murry wife to the owner of the tavern. "Who is Roma?" she asked despite knowing that it was not her place to ask such things. However many overlooked it their own curiosity filling them to the brim at such a foreign name.

"Like Lucifer, Roma was a beautiful creation, his fur glistened in the moonlight, his eyes sparkled, like emerald his teeth white like pears. He before his gluttony befell him he was diligent, proud but not vain, a warrior but not a warlord stern but not cold, gentle but not weak. Roma you could say was Lucifer's companion up until Lucifer turned his back on God. Roma was the pack leader, he lead many a Lycan into and out of battle, in the name of his master, as well as into but not out of damnation. It was him who coaxed the Lycans into devouring the humans of Rome. And many other villages, many know it as the Fall of Old Rome. It was because of him that the once beloved race became nothing more than a cursed misshapen shadow of their true selves."

At the end of this tale the Priest kept the air of sorrow but did not move to seem as if he felt the shame of such betrayal. Once again the voices filled the crumbling church, but he did not attempt to silence them, instead he answered the as they came. "Why is he back?", "Why does evil do as evil does?", "How did he come back?", "Maybe he was summoned, maybe he crawled out, or maybe, Armageddon is upon us, and God as finally had enough of our insolence.", "How do we protect ourselves?"

"These unholy creatures cannot move about unless on a full or new moon, They are weak to silver and cannot thrive unless they have a clan leader. It is at this time we must strike. Before he turns us all into his damned minions. And when he does we too shall be cast out of heaven and damned for all eternity." The church was then filled, every nick and cranny with cheers of agreement, these poor villagers ignorant of the fact that they had been used to fuel the false belief that Lycan's are evil, a belief the will take the town by storm.

* * *

So tell me what cha think R&R , wink wink, nudge nudge, tickle tickle. And yes I do realize that this is a rather short chapter, so if you want more your gonna have to Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Author's Note: Hi, thank you for continuing my noobish ability. I really do appreciate it. So yeah With Lots of Love read and review. Or just read, whatever you please. I'm worried that this chapter is too long, and if so I'm sorry. I tried looking for the genders of Aster, Berlitz, and Blackie, but I couldn't find them, so if you know the genders, please let me know so I can correct it.

* * *

 _ **1986**_

A bead of sweat ran down his face, past his nose and over his lips framing his stern look only to be ruined by the following beads of sweat, Ludwig had been doing anaerobic exercise since 7 o'clock that morning, it was now a little past nine, and he was debating if he should have bacon or wurst for breakfast, when his older brother, Gilbert, entered, "Bruder, your dogs are going crazy again at the back door, I think you should really check it out. Also I'm making wurst, so when you're done back there come, and join the awesome me for my awesome breakfast." His voice carried a heavy German accent and an unmistakable tone of confidence. He wore a short sleeved black t-shirt and dark blue jeans to contrast his albino features. It's clear he had been ready for the day for some time.

"I'll get on it, and Gilbert, go easy on the wurst we really need to give it a break." Ludwig's voice also carried with it a German accent, but instead of radiating confidence, it was cold, stern, and powerful, but not loud. Ludwig cleaned himself up, taking a quick shower to wash off the sweat that had accumulated, once he was done the smell of wurst heavily scented the air, making him realize that he was hungry. He quickly attended to his three very hungry, very agitated dogs.

Once Ludwig had pulled the attention of Blackie, Aster, and Berlitz from the sliding glass door to the three bowls full of dog chow, he preceded to walk into the back yard arms crossed in irritation. He did not know why the three dogs would stand and stare out the glass door and would sometimes go into a barking fit, but they refused to actually step outside, and this has been occurring for the past few days, sometimes waking his brother and him in the middle of the night, it was very aggravating. But when he went to check it out there was no sign of an intruder not even along the perimeter of trees that led into the forest behind their house they could only hope that it was just a new cat that had moved into the neighborhood. The younger Beilschmidt sighed and shook his head and moved to the small cozy dining room where his brother and his bird, which he named after himself, and his own three dogs ate happily.

"Did you find anything?"

"Nien," Ludwig shook his sleek blonde head, "Just leaves and twigs, which reminds me the yard needs work again."

"What! Not awesome, we just cleaned it in the beginning of Autumn."

"Bruder, just help me next weekend."

"Fine, fine I'll help you, just stop your nagging."

Just then Blackie let out a loud resonating bark.

"Blackie nien, you'll get the others started!" Ludwig rushed over to his German Shepard, and gently tugged on her collar, pulling her away from the back door, just  
then a swift flash of brown and white caught his attention from the corner of his eye, but he was not the only one to notice Blackie growled and let out a soft woof. As if to tell the intruder that it was trespassing.

"Blackie, go before you set your siblings off." Once Ludwig managed to chase the large black and brown dog away he called for his brother, his voice short and curt, "Gilbert, bring me vater's hunting gun." "What, why? I thought, -" but he was promptly cut off. Ludwig wasn't one to be rude, but he didn't want to risk losing a possible trail. Throwing his hands up in defeat Gilbert retrieved their father's old gun from the newly deceased mans room. "Here, what if it's just a harmless feral cat?" The albino spoke, this was his last line of defense. "Then I won't shoot it."

With that Ludwig went back out into the backyard again. He stalked the barrier of trees that defined the Beilschmidt property. Stopping only to search for a broken  
branch. Halfway around, he finds what he's looking for, a snap in a branch hanging above his waist, which may be low on a tree, but not for an animal. Gilbert joined  
Ludwig once he saw that he had stopped patrolling the area. "Anything?" confidence never leaving his voice or posture, "2 to 3 feet tall, I don't know what it is, but I do know that it's wounded, so there is a possibility it can't go far, it's probably seeking shelter, and our house is the only one within a mile."

"What are you gonna do?"

"If it comes around again, I'll find a way to treat its wounds. That means I have to go down to Ivan's Weapon's Shop."

"Alright I'll leave you to it, this awesome dude has important business to attend to. I'll bring back some of Matthew's famous pancakes for breakfast tomorrow.  
Have a good day at work bruder."

"Schönen tag to you as well. Tell your friend I said hello, and DO NOT skip work again today. Elizabeta will be informing me of your work day."

"Hey, I thought the I was the older brother who had to check up on his siblings."

"Ja, you are, but you never do it, and you always find some way to avoid work. So again Don't skip, and haben sie einen guten tag."

"Später,"

Ludwig had put on his brownish tan sheriff uniform, but left off his hat, it was a quarter past ten, he may not be early but at least he would be on time.  
Despit it being mid-autumn the atmosphere was as warm as an early spring day, the sun was shining bright without a cloud in the sky, causing Sheriff Beldischmit to put on a pair of sun-glasses. Covering his icy blue eyes, and diming the world, just as he hopped into his black land-rover. Fifteen minutes later he was in town. Driving past shops as old as his father. The town itself is about 62 years old, his father 57. It was built on the blood, tears, and sweat of the founders of the town Hetalia. It'll be 63 in a few days. 'Hopefully my little problem will be solved by then.' the german thought to himself. "Well hi there stranger. Where, and how, have you been?"

Ludwig was pulled out of his thoughts by the daughter of Mr. Wilkins, her southern accent, grating on his nerves, but he smiles and greet her anyway,  
waving his hand out the window. But he wonders when did he pull up to Wilkins Barber Shop. "I've been well, though I've busy at work despite it being a small town. Is your father in, I would like to get a trim later." He asks, wanting this convertation to be over with. It's not that he doesn't like the girl, she's very sweet. But living most of her life down in Missuri and then moving further north really shows the difference in accents, and how annoying a southern accent can be. "Yes sir, why don't you hop out an' we can git you one now."

"Oh, no. I have to get to work. But thank you Miss Wilkins. See you around." He said his signature cold smile gracing his lips, as he silently thanked whatever creature had made it so that he would have an excuse to run from Miss Willkins. "Please, I tell you every time, call me Abagail." Sheriff Beldischmit gives a curt nod, then pulls out and heads down to the sheriffs office, before he's actually late.

As he arrives he sees Sheriff Jones getting ready to drive away in his army green jeep. "Hey Jones, were are going?" The once All American Boy stops to acknowledges the militant like german man, "There's been an accident on Main Street, not a bad one, but Imma head down to make sure that everything stays 'not bad'."

"Understood, good luck out there."

"Thanks, see ya around."

Sheriff Beilschmidt exists the land-rover, and enters the office, removing his glasses as he enters, and gives a curt nod to the spainyard sheriff. "Good morning Sheriff Carriedo, anything that needs done at this moment." The tanned kind Spanish man looked up and gave a bright white smile. "Buenos Dias, only filing today. Jones called the accident on Main Street." Ludwig gave another curt nod, "Yes, I greeted him on the way in. I'll get started in a minute." Sheriff Carriedo looked back at the large white computer his focus returning, he seemed to be searching or something, "No problem, take your time."

* * *

Once he was done Sheriff Beilschmidt began filing papers, by the time break came around he had gotten through one third of the stack of papers. It was Jones who had stopped his streak. He entered the office quetly, much different from his usual boistrous behavior, "Ludwig why don't you take a break. Antonio says you've been working since you got here." Ludwig looked up slightly unnerved at his bosses, and friends attitude. "Yes, he said that some paperwork needed to be done." Sheriff Jones shook his head in disbelief, "Yeah, some, not three hours worth."

The tall German shrugged his bulky shoulders and replied, "Well, it wouldn't take three hours, if some people didn't procastinate on doing their work for months." The slightly taned man smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay, okay fine, but still don't work for hours on end. Take a break." Raising his hands up in defeat. "Understood, it is my break time anyway. Oh, how bad was the accident?"

"It was nothing, just a fender bender. But boy was Mrs. Bryar pissed. If I wasn't there it realy wouldn't have stayed 'not bad'." Chuckling to himself at the slightly comical situation, though frustration, but he would never admit that, he had his pride as a Chief Sheriff, and this was nothing but a minor situation. "So, how was your day?"

"I had a relatively normal day. Though I do need to stop by Ivan's store to get some traqulizers. I think there's a wounded animal in woods behind my house." His ice blue eyes looking back at those traces of wet blood. 'Something was strange about the color of it, it wasn't quiet blood red.' He thought to him self, suddenly pulled from those whispers of uncertainty, "Good luck with that. But the vet is out of town for a week, so you might have to drop by Arthur's bookstore to get a book on first aide for animals." Ludwig nodded forgetting the idea almost entirely. "I'll do that."

"By the way, can I ask a favor of you?"

Ludwig grunted half knowing what it was, but was willing to entertain the towns most laziest chieftain, "What is it?" and Alfred knew that by entertaining the idea he already had a yes, "Cool, I have a date tomorow, so I was wondering if you could take my shift."

"I've nothing better to do. Other than yard work." The man of ice and steel returned to his work, believing in his words. "Alright, awesome. I'll even let you have my pay for tomorrow." he said walking backwards toward the door, "Yes, yes, now go, you're on petrolling duty today." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Sir, yes sir." Alfred, said with a ear to ear grin.

* * *

By five o'clock, Sheriff Beilschmidt had completed a little more than two thirds of the paperwork, not that he minded, now that he was covering Alfred's shift tomorrow. After quickly tidying his desk he grabbed his coat and waved good bye to Sheriff Corriedo. Who in turn replied in his native tongue "Buenos tardes." Getting into his car, he drove down to Hetalian Times. Although nowadays everyone watches the news channel on the television. Still the newspapers are a valuable source of information. When he entered the Hetalian Times building first face he saw was that of his brother. A pleased surprise looked crossed his face if only for a second. "Good to see you at work." The pompous, vain, but motherly albino, snorted "Yeah, yeah, if your gonna be here, lend a hand. As you can see we're scrambling to meet the deadline for tomorrows news."

"This is your avenue, I don't think I'll be much help. Besides I only came down to make sure you came today. I've other matters to attend to."

"Oh yeah, you need tranq darts. Well when your done if you plan to go home early, could you make dinner tonight, I think I might not be home until past midnight."

"Understood, dinner will be waiting for you on the counter."

"Hey! Get back to work, this ain't a cafeteria."

"On it boss. Oh I promised Gilbird some berries and nuts tonight, can you feed him? Thanks, laters." his tone rushed, as he ran back to work "Good luck," The younger brother said waving "Thanks," Now that he was done with work and he had checked on his brother, he would take Alfred's advice and stop by Arthur's bookstore. He decided to walk even though it was a thirty-five minutes to get there from the newspaper building, it would be better for his health.

When he walked in, Ludwig was assaulted by the smell of books, both old and dusty. He walked up to the desk to ring the bell, but was swiftly cut off by Mr. Kirkland, Arthur's father, popped up from behind the librarian's counter. "Who are you?" The old man asked in a harsh whisper. "It's me, Ludwig Beilschmidt, son of Mr. Heinz Beilschmidt." The old man looked him up and down incredulous of the muscular Germans words. "Heinz ain't got no oversized German man for a son. So I repeat, who are you?" His tone sharper, almost like he was interrogating you. Proof that he once was the chieftain of the Hetalia police force, a job that now belongs to Alfred. Despite Ludwig's confusion he heard the British blue eyed librarian shout from the back room, his voice sounded as if he was busy, and did not know that he had a customer. "Father please, go upstairs and I'll explain every thing to you!" Mr. Kirkland shouted at the top of his lings, "I ain't your old man, I don't know you!" He swiftly turned his attention to the son of Heinz Beildischmit, resuming his harsh whispered tones. "Help me, this freak's got me locked up in here, saying I'm suffering from Alzheimer's, and he won't tell me 'bout my wife, and he won't tell me why I'm in her library. You have to help me."

The blue eyed man was at a lost at what to do, he knew Mr. Kirkland was losing his memory in his age, but he never thought the man was a victim of Alzheimer's,  
or that Arthur had been on his own for so long. His own father had abandoned him years ago, his mother, and his brother for a man in the shadier parts of town. Causing him to be slightly untrusting of homosexuals. But not that it matters much, after all he was straight, right? "Oh, Ludwig, I didn't know you were here. I apologize, for my father. He isn't quite himself these days." Again you were pulled from your thoughts, this time by Arthur whose accent was virtually non-existent, "Oh no it's fine, do you want me to come by later?"

"No please, I'll be out in a moment." The librarian said while pulling his father into the very same back room that he came out of, well, dragging, as the old man shouted grievances against him caused by his son who he clamed not to be his son. Minutes later after muffled arguing, and a sputtering, the British man came out, and made a very clear attempt to regain his composure with some success, he spoke, "Hello, how may I help you?" His lime green eyes hiding any and all embarrassments. "I'm looking for a book on animal first aid." Arthur quickly typed into the search engine, and made small talk with "How is every thing okay?"

"Yes, my dogs are being good. Gilbert will be promoted to Editorial Chieftain, just got a letter of recommendation." Arthur smiled in approval, "That's good, he'll have at least half the town listening to what he has to say."

"I doubt it'll be anything except how 'awesome' he is." Ludwig commented just as the two inch shorter male finished on the computer, "It should be in the medical isle, a few shelves past modern technology, try looking on or below the shelf that says animal medicine." pointing in the direction of the isle, "Thank you."

With that, Ludwig was looking for the book on animal first aid, which took no time at all, thanks to Young Kirkland's instructions. As he placed the book under his arm, another book caught his interest. "The Book of Lycanthropy." Ludwig Beildischmit, was a sensible young man, who was only as religious as a religious man could not be. He wasn't suppositious, he didn't believe in the devil, and he certainly didn't believe in Armageddon. So why on earth would he have any interest in a book about werewolves. 'But hey,' he thought to himself, 'I can indulge every once in a while, even if just to sate my curiosity.' He grabbed the book and that was that, and he walked back to the front desk, and rung the bell, without interruption. "Hello, find what you were looking for."

"Yes, thank you."

Just then Alfred Jones walked into the main lobby of the library, a brown paper bag in his arms, and a smile to compliment his handsome features. He smirked confidently when he saw the first book in Ludwig's hands. "Ah, so you took my advice." motioning to it, "Yes, after all I don't know what I'm dealing with."

"You don't?" Both Arthur and Alfred asked at the same time. "No, I just saw some blood in front of the woods behind my house."

"Then how do you know if it isn't just an animal hunting outside of its zone?"

"My dogs have been going nuts the past few days, but this is the first day I saw blood. So I guess your right, but at the same time, it could be a hunter without a license."

"Maybe you should become a wild life cop."

"Really Alfred, and leave you to lolligag when ever you please. I don't think this town will do well without Ludwig, while you're in charge." Arthur teased poking the on break Sheriff, "Ow, could you be any crueler?" feigning emotional pain Alfred placed his hand over the spot he was poked. "Alright then both of you, I must be going, good luck Arthur."

"Thank you, have a good day." Ludwig left, leaving Alfred semi alone with Arthur. Not knowing the guilty looks that crossed their faces. Within twenty minutes Ludwig was home and ready to seach for his mystery intruder, but not before he made dinner for him and the Beilischmit pets.

* * *

Vater-father

Later-Später

Schönen-Good Day

Haben sie einen guten tag-Have a good day

Buenos Dias-Good morning

Buenas tardes-Good afternoon

Hi thank you for reading and supporting, if the translations are wrong or if anything is off just let me know and I'll fix it. Also, again, I am so so so sorry for a Super Lengthy chapter considering it is only the second chapter. So again super sorry. Don't hate me. "

R&R with lots of love, Flames unwanted, but haters gonna hate.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Authors Note: Tell me of any and all mistakes. Please and thank you

* * *

Alfred Jones, Chieftain of Hetalia Police Force, the All American Boy, Captain of the Football Team, the boy all the boys wanted to be, the boy all the girls wanted to date. He had it all, and yet he kept it cool, he never picked on the 'losers', his best friend was the secretary of the Student Council, Alfred Jones, he was the epitome of perfection. But he seemed to always keep his distance from everyone except Matthew, and in his Junior year, Arthur. This is Alfred Jones.

He awoke earlier than usual, 6:20, the chieftain wasn't an early bird, he was more of a sloth, a fast sloth with boundless energy, but today he had plans,and those plans involved Arthur. So he was not about to screw this up. Up and out of bed , one cup of coffee, and he's ready to tackle the day. A look at the clock on his stove sent him on his way, quickly to Arthur's library, with a quick stop by the new Mcdonald's restaurant, he loved their fruit smoothie, burger and fries, however he's not going to get that this time around. Just a large salad with a medium fruit punch. Ten minutes after his drive from his house to town, he had his food and ready to drop by the library. "Good Morning Arthur. Hope you like Mcdonalds salad." The chief Sheriff stopped by the front desk, ringing the bell insistently, causing a disheveled Arthur to rush out slamming his hands on the desk. "Bloody hell Alfred, what do you want?" His british accent seeping out. "Hey babe don't get short with me, I just wanted to say good morning to ya."

"Well you could do it without tapping the bell repeatedly."

"Good point. Well anyway, good morning, I got you a salad and a fruit punch." Chief Jones says plopping the bag on the counter. A wide smile crossing his face. "God, if you keep going to that filthy place, I might end up becoming vegetarian." Despite his deep hate of the cheep drive through restaurant, he'd still eat it because Alfred got it for him. "Well if you'd just eat a sandwich, that wouldn't happen." The blue eyed man jokingly poked the british in the cheek, making it hard for him to keep the food in his mouth. "Well if you didn't eat at that place so often, maybe I would." Arthur says smacking his hand away, and goes back to leaning on the front desk. "How's your dad?" Tension immediately filled the room. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I know it's hard, but if you keep it-" Alfred was cut off abruptly by his lover. "I don't want to talk about it. What part of that sentence don't you understand."

"Look I didn't come here to fight, I just want to to either talk about it or let Mattew watch him."

"Are you forgetting something, it's because of me he's like that."

"Arthur, please you can't hold the blame for the rest of your life."

"Fuck Alfred, you said you didn't want to fight, so just shut up and let me deal with this." The green eyed boy snapped, dropping his fork standing properly "Fine, I'll be back later. Have a good day."

"Whatever," Arthur almost shoves his extremely distasteful breakfast off the counter, but he never was one to waste food, specially if it came from Alfred.

Alfred left without another word, worry heavy in his heart. Arthur wasn't doing well, and it's been getting worse day by day. He didn't blame Arthur for his more and more frequent outbursts, but it really gets to a guy after a while. All he can do is stay by his side and hope that the shorter british man will take up his offer on talking it out. And even if he doesn't, he plans on making Arthur take a break, even Matthew agrees, and is willing to take Mr. Kirkland for the day. Maybe getting Mcdonald's wasn't the best way to butter him up. Maybe Elizabeta can help you out. You look at the clock in your car, 7:47. Late again, if Ludwig was working early he'd definitely be on his case, again. Five minutes later he was in front of the police office, with his co-worker standing idle in front of the locked doors. "Buenos dias Alfred. How was your morning?" smiling as if there was nothing wrong in the world "Good morning Antonio. It's okay." His voice was lacking its usual luster, something Antonio was quick to pick up on. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just can't wait to get this day started." Sarcasm filling his voice leaving no room for mistaking his mood. However it was mistaken for not wanting to do filing. Something Alfred had forgotten about. "Neither can I, got a ton of paperwork just waiting for someone to do it."

"Er, yeah. Work." It was just what he needed to pull him away from his thoughts on Arthur. Even though he would just procrastinate on more than half the work. Which is exactly what he did for the next four hours. Then he got a call, from an emergency response team. "Hello, this is Hetalia Sheriff Office, what is the problem." popping up from his leisure position ecstatic at the idea of leaving the dull and drab building. "This is the emergency response team, we have a minor accident on Main Street several yards from the cross street Manor Lane. Three cars, and one of them has an infant passenger, the ambulance is already on their way."

"Understood, I'll be there as soon as I can." He quickly grabbed his coat, rushing out the door leaving Antonio on his own, not that the spanish man minded. He quickly hooped in his car taking a look out the window to make sure he didn't hit anything, he saw Ludwig pulling up. "Hey Jones, where are you going?" The once All American Boy stops to acknowledges the militant like german man, with a swift nod of his head. "There's been an accident on Main Street, not a bad one, but I m going to head down to make sure that everything stays 'not bad'."

"Understood, good luck out there."

"Thanks, see ya around." He then pulled out of the parking lot, silently thanking whatever forces blessed him with this call so long as no one was injured. Ten minutes later he was slowing down at Main Street."Alright, every one, anyone not part of the scene back up, this is a crime scene." He spoke in an uncharacteristically stern tone, while pulling out yellow tape, marking off the perimeter. When he was approached by Mrs. Bryar. "Damn right this is a crime scene. Look at my brand new car. These people dented it, and I demand compensation." the woman snapped at him in a shrill tone. But he managed to keep his cool. "Mrs. Bryar I need you to take a step back while I set up the perimeter." The woman's face contorted in disgust, offended by the fact that she wasn't put first. "Ugh, how dare you, I'll have you know that I'm the wife of the Mayor. And I am positive that Mayor Bryar won't have you speaking to his wife as if she was some some, some commoner!" Her voice louder and shriller with anger. "I understand that you are frustrated at the damage but I need to ensure that the area is untouched, so please go sit somewhere."

"Excuse me Sheriff, this woman was the one who was driving recklessly and caused me to endanger my kid, if anyone will be getting compensation, it will be me." Another person came up to him, carrying a two year old in his arms. "Mr. Ronen I understand that you are frustrated at the damage but I need to ensure that the area is untouched, so please go sit somewhere. And I will ask you your interpretation on the events."

"How dare you! This wouldn't even be happening if you just admitted that it's your fault."

"Excuse me Sheriff, when will the ambulance get here? My back is killing me." Once again another person walked up preventing him from doing his job. 'God, I should've brought in some help, these people can be annoying.' He thought bitterly not realizing who was talking, "Old man Wilkins what are you doing out here? You know what never mind. Please take a seat the ambulance will be here as soon as it can. It shouldn't be long." Feeling slightly guilty for getting upset internally with the old man as he pointed him to his moderately damaged car. Then he shifted his attention to the two bickering adults, he didn't want to threaten the man holding a child, but they were making difficult to do his job. "Mr. Ronen, Mrs. Bryar, I need to secure a perimeter go sit or I will arrest you for obstructing justice." They glared at him but complied not wanting rumors to spread.

Just as he finally secured a perimeter, the ambulance came, and he directed them to the old man first and told them to check on the kid immediately after. Once, all that was done he questioned the potential suspects, finding out that incident that it was Old man Wilkins fault, because he had taken some medicine that made it difficult to drive, neither the mayor's wife nor the nagging father was at fault. "Okay Mr. Wilkins, I'll let you go this time, but if you take your medicine again and go driving then I gonna have to revoke your license." Mrs. Bryar stomped up to the two individuals "Revoke it now, that senile old fogey just dented my car, he should be punished for his evil deeds."

"Keep talking and I'll revoke your licence for road raging."

"Uhg, the indignity I have suffered at your hands will not go unpunished." Then Mrs. Bryar storms off, rushing to her husband the mayor. "Thank the lord, I thought she would never leave. Anyway thank you sheriff I know this might leave a bad stain on your rep. At least give me a fine. I'd feel bad knowing I ruined your reputation."

"No no pops, if my mom taught me anything, then it's that humans make mistakes, and to lorde them over people is just not okay."

"Then she taught you well. You are a good lad. Well, see you around."

"Later, oh tell Abigail, I said hey."

The old man waved to you out he window. And that was enough. When Alfred got back he noticed Antonio standing outside, reading the paper.

"Hey, what's up?" He called to the dark olive skinned man as he jumped out of his jeep. "Hm, oh hola Alfred, just taking a break. It's getting a bit stuffy in there, I don't know how Ludwig can work so diligently on all those papers. But then again, there wouldn't be a lot of paperwork if some did their work as it came."

"Oh, great now I feel bad." Antonio laughed a bit. "I'm sure he's not too irritated."

"Alright I'm going' in, wish me luck."

"Good Luck."

Alfred tenderly opened the Sheriff's office door, and spied Ludwig, like Antonio said, working diligently. He quietly walked up to busy man called to him multiple times before he was heard. "Ludwig why don't you take a break. Antonio says you've been working since you got here."

"Yes, he said that some paperwork needed to be done." He looked up only for a second, his acknowledgment was curt and cold but it complimented his outward personality, curt and cold "Yeah, some, not three hours worth." The Sheriff jones motioned to the piles of paper work, that had already been done. "Well, it wouldn't take three hours, if some people didn't procrastinate on doing their work for months." The slightly tanned man smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay, okay fine, but still don't work for hours on end. Take a break." Raising his hands up in defeat. "Understood, it is my break time anyway. Oh, how bad was the accident?"

"It was nothing, just a fender bender. But, boy was Mrs. Bryar pissed. If I wasn't there it really wouldn't have stayed 'not bad'. How was your day?"

"I had a relatively normal day. Though I do need to stop by Ivan's store to get some tranquilizers. I think there's a wounded animal in woods behind my house."

"Good luck with that. But the vet is out of town for a week, so you might have to drop by Arthur's bookstore to get a book on first aide for animals."

"I'll do that."

"By the way, can I ask a favor of you?"

"What is it?"

"Cool, I have a date tomorrow, so I was wondering if you could take my shift."

"Fine, I've nothing better to do. Other than yard work."

"Alright, awesome. I'll even let you have my pay for tomorow."

"Yes, yes, now go, you're on patrolling duty today." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Sir, yes sir." Alfred, said with a ear to ear grin. His signature trademark. He left as Antonio came in. "Everything go well?

"Yep, Ludwig's gonna take a break and maybe not work so hard."

"You know most bosses don't do what you do."

"Yeah, but I'm not most bosses. So see you around. I got patrolling duty today."

"Adios,"

Chief Jones then spent the rest of his shift patrolling all of Hetalia. By five o'clock he decided to take a break, finding that today was a slow day. Not many speeders to ticket and nothing suspicious. 'Since Mcdonald's didn't work last time,' he thought to himself, 'I'll go for Miss Betsy's cream puffs. Arthur loves that stuff." Alfred then dropped by the old woman's restaurant, which now belonged to he youngest son. It was only a five minute drive, it seemed everything in this town was less than a ten minute drive. It was quaint, annoying, and nice all at the same time. In no time he drove up to the twenty year old dive, busting in like he owned the joint, not that anyone minded, most everyone knew him, and they knew he was naturally loud. They got used to it. "Hey Chief, What can I do for ya?" The female waiter called to him. "I'm taking a break, call me Alfred, and I'll have a dozen cream puffs."

"Card, tab, or paper."

"Paper, keep the change."

He said placing a twenty dollar bill on the counter. "Always generous ain't ya." The waitress smirked, knowing that Alfred meant it as a heavy tip. She then turned to place his order. Just as Matthew pulled up a seat next to him. "Hey Alfred." He smiled holding up one finger, knowing that they waiter would know what he wanted and that they would get it right, "Mattie, how you doing?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"Busy, busy, busy, what am I a bee? At this rate, I'll die overworked, after Ludwig of course. That man doesn't know how to take a break. Though it is  
partially my fault. I have him covering for me tomorrow."

"You got that right."

"Hey, you're not supposed to agree with me." A false look of hurt contorted the Chief Sheriffs face. "How's Arthur?" His half brother made an attempt to change the subject. "How do you think he is. Stressed, tired, feeling guilty as hell. Won't ease up on himself."

"Did he say yes?"

"I'm about to ask him, not that he has a choice not to go."

"Just don't drive him crazy."

"His father will do that for me. Have a cream puff." He said as the waitress passed him his bag of cream puffs. He had just jumped into his car, when a thought crossed his mind, 'Beer, good beer, Arthur  
loves beer, I'll go pick up a six pack. Did I just think the word beer three times. I'm just gonna stop here.' Shaking his head, he drove off. Stopping by Pop's Pit Stop, to pick up that beer. His final stop for his break, being the library. But before he could even close the door of his car, he was approached by a group of older women. "Oh Sheriff!" They surrounded him like hyenas, "Hello, how may I help you fine ladies." He said with his signature smile, causing the women to giggle. "Oh you, stop!" Said the oldest, she then cleared her throat to speak again. "Funny business aside. We're worried about the Kirklands." That wiped the smirk off his face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing darling it's just,"

"Mr. Kirkland ran out the library earlier screaming that his son was a devil worshipper!" A third lady interrupted the second, the second lady resumed, "We just want to know, if that's true, if young Kirkland is involved in some... unsavory practice." The lady lent in and whispered the last part, almost as if just saying it would invoke evil forces "No, of course not, why..." the first old lady cut him off, hoping to pressure him into giving something, "It's just that when old Kirkland came running out, Arthur followed him and blew something in his face, and then he was, placent, like a mobile doll." Alfred panicked, making up a lie on the spot. "Mr. Kirkland has been suffering delusions, and it has been getting worse lately. To top it off Mr. Kirkland won't take his pills, when he does have some control of his consciousness. Forcing Arthur to powder his pills and mix it into his food and drink." All the ladies gasped in shock, believing the lie. "Wait, little Arthur has been supporting his father with his illnesses all this time. Oh, poor baby!" The fourth old woman had been quiet up until now, the second spoke very loudly "Why didn't he say anything."

"Probably so he can preserve his father's memory, the poor thing."

"Yes, oh if he just got a wife, maybe she could help out with old Mr. Kirkland." The group began gossiping among themselves. "Yeah that's good and all, but I need you to keep this under wraps. Arthur is a proud individual, and he would never admit to needing help. And to have the town know that he and his father is suffering, will just be lemon to injury."

'I don't need the whole town believing this.' Alfred thought to himself. "Oh, of course, we won't tell a soul." The ladies shook their heads in agreement, one hand in the air, the other over their hearts. "Thank you really." But Alfred knew that the ladies wanted more, they always have something to say, something to gossip about. There was no privacy in a small town. "Oh Alfie, you should get yourself a Mrs. Jones too." He saw that coming from a mile away. Why do old ladies like hooking people up with their children? "Oh yeah, totally. Hey why don't we have this conversation another time." Alfred said walking away quickly" You better hurry up, you won't be young forever!" They called to him like harpies. Laughing at Alfred's embarrassment. Alfred rushed into the library, not wanting to hear anymore.

The first thing he saw was Arthur, the Ludwig he smirked knowingly seeing the books in hand, but only paying close attention to the one on top. "Ah, so you took my advice." motioning to it, "Yes, after all I don't know what I'm dealing with."

"You don't?" Both Arthur and Alfred asked at the same time. "No, I just saw some blood in front of the woods behind my house."

"Then how do you know if it isn't just an animal hunting outside of its zone?"

"My dogs have been going nuts the past few days, but this is the first day I saw blood. So I guess your right, but at the same time, it could be a hunter without a license."

"Maybe you should become a wild life cop."

"Really Alfred, and leave you to lolligag when ever you please. I don't think this town will do well without Ludwig, while you're in charge." Arthur teased poking the on break Sheriff, "Ow, could you be any crueler?" feigning emotional pain Alfred placed his hand over the spot he was poked. "Alright then both of you, I must be going, good luck Arthur."

"Thank you, have a good day." Ludwig left, leaving Alfred semi alone with Arthur. Not knowing the guilty looks that crossed their faces. Alfred took a deep breath, and let it out in one sentence, or at least attempted to, "Hi how was your day I got you cream puffs today I had to deal with an accident on main street with three different people I might end up losing my job because I didn't pamper the mayor's wife and the fact that I-"

"Alfred please breath! I can't understand a word that you're saying. And please do not tell me that you got Mcdonalds again." The green eyed man cut off the chief's ramblings, which is quite common if he isn't in a good mood. This was the blue eyed man's way of cheering him up. Alfred then took another deep breath and started slower, "Hi. How was your day?"

"It was okay."

"I did not get you Macdonalds. I got you cream puff from Miss Betsy's Home Dive."

"Thank you. Now what's this about losing your job." Alfred smiled, he was glad that Arthur was actually listening and interacting with him. "Oh that, naw, I won't really lose my job. It's just that there is a very real possibility that Mrs. Bryar might make my life a living hell. There was an accident on Main Street, and she was in it. It was a minor one, but she got a dent, and she lost it demanding retribution. Arguing with a man while he's holding his kid, then when she found out that it was old man Wilkins who was at fault. She demanded I revoke his licence. But I didn't 'cause it was his first offence."

"How sweet of you." the british man's tone was sarcastic, Alfred hadn't quite gotten him in a good mood. "You still mad?" he gave his best pouty look "No." That usually means yes. "What do you want me to do." the sarcasm was coming down "Want can you do?"

"Take you on a date. Or just take you out."

"Anything else."

"Beer?"

"Alright fine, what is it that you want?"

'Got 'im. Hook line and' sinker.' he thought to himself. "I want you to put everything out of you mind. And hang out with me for awhile."

"Alfred," Arthur shook his head knowing where this was going. For the past week Alfred had made every attempt to get Arthur to take a break from his father to no  
avail. But he knew one week was nothing for his bull headed lover, which made their relationship difficult, because he was hard headed too. But Arthur knew  
he had been too harsh this morning, weakening his resolve. "No I won't take no for an answer. If you really want to sit and mourn your father fine. But I will not let you morne yourself into a grave. So,"

"Alfred, I"

"Nope, no is not the answer."

"Really I-"

"Wrong!"

"Okay seriously-"

"I'll give you a hint, it starts with a 'y'."

"Fine." Despite getting his say so Alfred resolved to get a yes, so a yes he will have. "You're getting close."

"I just agreed to your plans."

"That's not quite the answer I was looking for. I'll give you another hint, it ends with an 's'."

"Oh my god, fine, yes, there happy!"

"Yes, yes I am."

"What are you a child?"

"That's not important right now. What is important is that you promise me no take-backsies." This was the hard part telling Arthur that a bunch of ladies hard heard his father's... moment, and that he had to think of something. Quick. "Fine, I won't take it back."

"Good, because I have some bad news." Arthur groaned lately even the tiniest bad thing would put in an extremely pissy mood and he knew it. And he felt rather guilty about it, he decided that it would be best to have Alfred to tell him to tomorrow, "Lets leave it at that. I'm in a good mood right now." In addition the librarian was tired of being upset, so he would let Alfred have his victory dance until tomorrow. And he knew that the Chief wasn't opposed to the idea. After all never look a gifted horse in the mouth. "I'm cool with that. So tomorrow 9:30,"

"Bye."

"Tomorrow." Alfred began his favorite little game, and Arthur always plays along no matter his mood. "Tomorrow."

"9:30."

"9:30."

"Bye."

"Bye." Alfred left with a grin across his face. But his day was not quite done. He had to head down to the sheriff's office to finish his shift. Which included  
more filing cleaning up the office, or whatever Ludwig didn't clean, if he did miss something. Answering phone calls, and making rounds. He would then go  
home to prepare for the following day. After all this was just a day in the life of Alfred.

* * *

Tell me what you think and with lots of love R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of its characters. Though I thought that this was pretty obvious seeing as that this is a fan fiction site, but hey, rules are rules.

* * *

Ludwig Beilschmidt had just finished, feeding the Beilschmidt pets and himself, and he had left dinner wrapped on the counter for Gilbert. He then retrieved his father's gun and the box of tranquilizers, opening the back door, he called for his German shepherd, "Blackie, let's go." However the dog refused to leave the house, "Blackie, don't be scared, it's probably nothing, except your imagination getting the best of you. Come on now." But still Blackie refused to budge, even when he lightly tugged on the leash. "Fine, you stay, I'll go." Ludwig relented removing the leash from her collar. Leaving the dogs and the bird in charge of the house for the second time that day. "Alright guys, I'll be back in under an hour, maybe an hour, so behave yourselves."

He then left for what he hoped to be an hour, with a bag of medical supplies, a hunting rifle filled with tranq darts, and the clothes on his back. He then walked to the edge of the trees, stopping at the blood on the ground and the broken branch on the tree. 'Let's see if I can find a fresh trail.' the German man thought to himself. He wandered through the familiar woods searching for clues, careful not to spoil any evidence that might lead him to whatever had been causing his dogs to act so strange.

An hour in and he was only able to find dried blood. Just as he was about to call his little expedition off he heard a low growl through a thicket of trees. Not low enough to be missed but just enough to go unnoticed if there had been any other noise, and lucky for Ludwig, his intruder had scared off the neighboring wildlife, causing the forest to be filled with a foreboding feeling. He turned to face the direction from which the noise came. And as he got closer the trees seem to loom over him even more, as if they were telling him to go back. That he was trespassing. That this was a mistake he should have ignored that low growl. But no matter how loud the trees seemed, the need to find the source was even louder, some greater force pulled him in this direction. The growling got louder insisting that he go back. Demanding it! And still closer he walked, now he was close enough to see the fur of the wounded animal. Brown all over with long but small patches of white. For the most part the trees obscured his view, the animal was making every attempt to scare him off.

Until he passed the trees and entered into a small clearing. No more ghostly voices of trees trying to scare him back home, the growling was silenced, the animal laid there in front of a very large tree that seemed to be at least hundreds of years old. It had to be a wolf. Every part of its anatomy looked exactly like one from its hind legs to its snout, and yet with its size could easily overpower ten men. He was deluded to think that it was only a hundred pounds. It must be two hundred at least. Ludwig readied his gun, to shoot the creature with the tranqs, but then, a low fearful sound stopped him, much lower than the growl he was only able to hear it thanks to the proximity, it was a whining sound. It was scared, terrified even. It-he, thought the man would kill him. Ludwig, accustomed to working with dogs, saw similar actions in the oversized wolf. He decided to lower his gun. Putting it down opting to approach the creature and tranquilizing him up close. He then lowered himself, and crawled over to the large wild dog, and showed him the dart. And spoke in a low warm tone, quietly to not startle the creature. "This is a tranquilizer it will put you to sleep for a little. That way I can treat your wounds. Will you let me?"

The off duty sheriff saw no movement in the dog. He slowed his movement even more, to ensure the wolf wasn't frightened anymore, he nipped Ludwig's hand, but allowed him to continue. Finally, he managed to put the dart in. "When you wake up you'll feel a lot better." The tall usually cold man rubbed the spot. He decided to sooth him to sleep, the more calm the animal the easier it will be for tranquilizers to do its work. He sat there for twenty minute trying to put the wolf to sleep."Mein Gott, how am I ever going to this back home?"He looked at his father's gun and then back the wolf, he could smell infection, but he didn't think it would be a good idea to try to clean the wound here. So he had to figure out how to get this wolf, especially considering that it was an hour walk here without two hundred pounds of raw animal power. Ludwig releases another one of his long exasperated sighs. 'This was going to be a long night.' It was only a long night for half the night. The tranquilizer only kept the large wolf out for an hour. He was already stirring when Ludwig finally made it halfway to the house. It whimpered and tried to fight its restraints. "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. You're just feeling the side effects you'll be alright. But I need you to sleep a little more."

And with that, he put the creature out again, hoping that maybe he'll at least be at his house when the wolf wakes up again. His makeshift stretcher was falling apart it was barely able to contain the wolf the first time, and there was no doubt in his mind that next time it will definitely disintegrate at a moment's notice. But lucky for him, he had Lady Luck on his side, he was able to successfully, drag the beast home and into his room, with no more trouble, his own pets were fast asleep. However, he did not know how long this angel's blessing would last. Ludwig decided to stick the chocolate brown wolf one more time, and keep him out for at least another hour while he got to work on the animal's wounds.

After closely inspecting him, Ludwig was able to determine that there was no other damage other than the bullet hole in his thigh. Which had scabbed over into a green pus coated scab, it was definitely infected. And he had no idea how far the infection spread. He quickly scanned through the book on first aid. Despite not having the full amount of information it was enough to deal with it. He found that the infection hadn't spread far, but it wouldn't last long if he didn't get started. He sliced off the whole scab, letting it bleed out. Next disinfectant was applied, and a lot of it, at least until it stopped bubbling. He then grabbed some tweezers and attempted to search for the bullet, since there was no exit hole, which yielded some results. The bullet was definitely in there, just out of his reach. All he had to do was open the hole even more, and hopefully not tear an artery. 'Yeah no, I'll leave that to the real vet.' He thought. Then he applied medical gauze and wrapped the whole of the wolf's upper leg. He would have to check it at least twice a day. He decided to check the time, he knew he had left about, 8 o'clock, he found it to be almost 11 o'clock now. If he wanted to be on time he would have to get in bed soon, which he did, skipping his nightly routine, 'Thank god that's done with I'm done with late night trips into the woods.' These were the thoughts that last crossed his mind when he set his head down on the pillow. Only to be dragged out of bed suddenly the next morning by his older brother Gilbert, panic clear on his face. His voice no louder than a harsh whisper. "Was zum teufel ist das neben deinem bett?"

"Bruder calm down, he's harmless. Vell, mostly." Being very sleepy, and hearing his brother speak in his native tongue Ludwig's German accent slipped and filled the room. "Vhat time is it?" Hearing the somewhat okay from his brother Gilbert let's all fear slid, trusting his younger brothers judgment. "It's half past three."

"Vhat! How could you let me sleep so late. Antonio must be stressed with all that work he has to do on his own. And not to mention that there was still papers from yesterday. There is no way one guy can handle all of that." The taller of the two nagged, rushing to get dressed wondering why he slept so late. Even for going to bed at eleven. Not hearing his brother call to him, he finished washing brushing his teeth and hair and dressing in clean clothes but not his sheriff uniform. "West!"

"Vhat!" He snapped back not understanding why his brother is so calm, "It's half past three, early morning." Gilberts' words barley registered in his head. "Vhat." His voice coming out in slow and steady tones, slightly red in the face from his outburst. "It's three a.m. not p.m. as in still dark out."

"Oh, understood."

"Well, seeing that you're bright-eyed and bushy tailed, you wanna watch television with me?"

"Da, just let me check this guy's bandages."

"Okay." Gilbert wandered into the makeshift living room which was conjoined with the dining room. Leaving Ludwig to his guest which was stirring from his slumber. At the very least the tall German could take a look if he, woke up fully. He pulled out a new set of cloth bandages, and some scissors, and a new gauze pad. Swiftly with as much grace as an overgrown man lacking in extensive knowledge on first aide, cut the bindings, and removed the gauze pad only to reveal a newly and completely formed scab, with no sign of infection. The wolf was now completely awake, yawning at the baffled German. Showing his powerful, meat adjusted teeth. "You're a fast healer, aren't you?" Then in the opinion of a skeptic person, something even more baffling happened. The wolf made eye contact, AND shook his head as if answering the rhetorical question. But like a skeptic Ludwig passed it off as a coincident and a trick of the light. He then stood and walked to the closet and pulled out a large comforter blanket. "I don't have a doggie bed large enough to accommodate you, but I do have this, please don't pee on it, it's my only winter blanket." He laid it down for the animal, half expecting to get snubbed, knowing that animals don't take kindly to entirely new environments. However, this one took to the new blanket like fish to water. Dragging his left hind leg behind him. Causing Ludwig to become slightly apprehensive with thoughts as to what be wrong. But he would not sit and fret like some schoolgirl. He had done all he could and there was nothing more he could do but wait for the animal doctor to get back. And make the wolf as comfortable as possible if there was a... tragic turn in events. But the faithful part of him "prays" that the creature makes it. No matter how small it is. "All right let's get you some food." The wolf's ears perked up at the mention of the word food, turning his head to face him, his tongue hanging out, a loud resounding bark shaking the whole house to its foundation. Scaring the three dogs awake, Gilbird into flight, and Gilbert into running up the stairs fearing the worst. "Vhat, Vhat's happening?! Are you okay?!" His accent, much like Ludwig's, slipping out when his defenses were down. Only to find that Ludwig was not being viciously attacked, possibly eaten, and that there wasn't even a bit mark on him.

"Not awesome, you actually manage to scare the living shit out of me, which is awesome of you, both of you, and for that you deserve a round of applause, however, could you not terrify the holy ghosts from Christmas past, present, and future out of me." His tone told that he was both serious and joking, he seemed pleased that Ludwig, or at least someone could scare him, but, not so pleased that it actually terrified him. Then he left shaking his head playfully, muttering about how unawesome he was for getting scared over a woof from an unknown animal. Again leaving his younger brother to tend to the wolf's needs. "No more barking. I need to check on Blackie Aster and Berlitz, when I come back I'll, yeah, I'll be right back." He then left not knowing what to give the animal, you doubted that he ate dog food. Or cooked food, but there was no raw meat that was unfrozen at the moment. Leaving him with no options, except pancakes and wurst. He walked into the kitchen finding two large plates of pancakes, and maple syrup. Lots of maple syrup. Rolling his ice blue he thought 'At this point why doesn't he just come out with it. It's becoming very obvious.' Grabbing a pancake and some wurst, or what's left of it, he ran back upstairs to deliver the measly breakfast to the wolf.

"Here you are, it's sausage. Just until I can get you something you can eat." The wolf took a good long and hard look at the German food placed before he sniffed it, finding the scent to be distasteful, it was snubbed. Once, again leaving Ludwig confused. "How do you sleep on a blanket you've never seen before, but won't eat meat. Here have this pancake instead." He said tossing the food in the air, causing the wolf to lift his head and snap it in his jaws. 'Now I know the pancakes won't go bad.' "So you like pancakes, huh. Let me get some more." He went back down stairs, stopping first by his brother to update him on the situation, then by the kitchen to actually get the pancakes, and finally going back up stairs to feed the hungry but friendly beast, that dislikes wurst, and possibly all German food. "Hope you really like pancakes because right now that's all there is." He set the plate of pancakes down, watching the wolf chow down on the undeniably good pancakes. 'Maybe I should give him a name, it would be wrong of me to call him he or it all the time.' Ludwig thought to himself, "What would be a good name for you?" The wolf looked up with a questioning glance. As if to say 'I already have a name.' "How about Duke. You remind me of some noble." The wolf, Duke, just went on to eating the pancakes. 'Well he didn't say no. So Duke it is. For now at least.'

"All right now. My bruder is waiting on me, I'll be back in a bit, just behave at stay off that leg. In a few days I'll take you down to the animal hospital when the vet gets back and she'll have a look at that bullet in your thigh. So you just need to rough it out with me for a while, then you'll be back with your family in no time." Ludwig then left Duke to his own device, which bothered the wolf quite a bit, he didn't like being alone. It caused unpleasant memories to resurface.

* * *

Was zum teufel ist das neben deinem bett-What the fuck is that next to your bed

So yeah chapter four, love it or hate it. Does it need improvement? Let me know by reviewing and leaving you opinion, if you feel like it. Much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Don't own Hetalia.

AN: Sooooooooooo Sorry 'bout the late update. Have to admit, part of it was laziness, part of it was writers block, and another to just being busy. Being a caretaker ain't easy ya know.

* * *

It was a cool autumn day, the sun partially blocked by light gray clouds. One could hear the birds chirping the day away, as they moved south for the winter.  
Sheriff Carriedo was left sitting at his desk working diligently, despite his unusually sunny disposition. He may be, blunt, kind, and, an airhead, but by no means is he no hard worker, give him a chance, and he'll get it done. However just because he's a sweet gullible airhead does not mean that he is not to be feared. Proof of that came in the form of a phone call two or three days ago. That day was cloudy, rain was a sure thing, it came from a hiker who had heard gunshots far off in the distance, but that is a story for another time.

Today Sheriff Carriedo, was just typing away on his keyboard logging in important and unimportant information. Alfred had not yet come in, so it was peaceful. But he liked the loudness that his boss brought with him, and that was one of the reasons as to why he still worked here. In all honesty he wanted to own a restaurant that served authentic Spanish food. But hey working here was good work, and he never really took jobs that required working on the streets, the call from two days ago, was an exception. A sharp tone pulled Antonio out of his thoughts. It was the phone, the tanned Spanish man promptly picked it up, answering in a professional tone, that he rarely ever used. "Hello, this is the Hetalia Sheriff Station."

"Hi, I just saw a suspicious looking person with a really long gun, walk into Hope Cove, with black garbage bags." A nasally voice spoke into the phone, irritation filled your mind set. Antonio heard the person say suspicious, gun, and Hope Cove. He knew exactly who this person was talking about and had let him off the hook last time but now regrets it, now that obsesivo cazador fluencia is gonna pay. "Thank you for your participation in keeping Hetalia safe from criminals, I will be there in a few minutes, do not engage the perpetrator, if you are still at Hope Cove quickly remove yourself and any friends and family, and inform any other persons nearby." Antonio quickly hung up and grabbed his coat. Tapping Ludwig's desk to catch his attention, because he was also on a phone. He looked up, moving the phone away just long enough to hear him out.

"Got another call up at Hope Cove." The Spanish man explained while walking out the door, closing the door with a firm slam was heard as it closed, separating the dark skinned man from the station as he boarded his white and red beat down makeshift sheriff car. Driving at top speed with his sirens loud as the red and blue pulsating blinded those who were two close, all to get to the partially beloved and partially haunted Hope Cove. Which did not take long.

As the sheriff pulled up at the entrance to the densely wooded area, Antonio quickly reached into the backseat and grabbed his shot gun; one of the reasons why he preferred to stay at the office. As soon as he got out of the car the green eyed man was approached by a small group of hikers, recognizing one of the voices as the who made the call. "Thank you for getting here so quickly, I was, and am still worried that this man might not be in the right mind, and is planning terrible things."  
"Don't worry 'bout it Senorita, I'll catch the ladron before any damage is done." He cocked his gun a made a small smile, before walking away, knowing that Ludwig most likely has some backup on the way at this very moment. 'Good they can deal with the crowd.' He silently thought to himself, seemingly disappearing into the black thicket of trees.

It was a twenty minute walk, before he had even found where he had last found the man. It was there that Antonio would search for clues on where the man might be, to no success. How would he ever find the crazed crook in these twenty mile woods? The Spanish man's thoughts whirled around in his head producing doubts. Shocked out of his frustration by the crackling of his radio. He knew the reinforcements have arrived and expected him to clear out, but that was not about to happen, he felt a strong need to capture this man, it was a matter of pride. He had let this man go the first time, and now here he was again hunting the same crazed idiot who believed in fairy tales, demonic possessions, and supernatural happenings. " Sheriff Carriedo, come in."

They would laugh at him for months to come, except Ludwig and Alfred. Jeering at him to quit as soon as possible, because, 'What's a nice guy doing in a man's world'  
He mimics Deputy Carlson. "Culo pomposo." he scoffed, he rarely ever felt dislike for a person, but since Deputy Carlson started working, it's as if he made it his mission to get the nice guy fired. And He doesn't even have a reason to hate Antonio.

"Sheriff Carriedo come in, please answer if you can hear me." Taking a deep breath, Antonio pulls out his radio and places it gently against a rotting tree, and walks away like nothings wrong. "Por mi Dios, I will catch him. He is my mistake. I have to catch him, and I will." All of a sudden a memory flashes into his head. He recalls talking to the crazed perp down at the station, and he said something about the Heart of Hope cove. He had only been there once in all his ten years in Hetalia.  
But he would never forget it's haunting beauty.

It was a very dark and cloudy day, but he shook his head no need to reminisce the past at this moment.

The trail, there was treacherous and terrible, it began where the Hope trail ended and was without a doubt completely illegal to go there. It's not rumor, it's fact that two out of five people end up dead. With organs missing. But Alfred won't let anyone of Hetalia county Sheriff's office do patrol down there. He only passed a law that made it illegal to go. And the price to pay is heavy. Luckily the last time he went down there it wasn't against the law, but now the man knows that there is a great possibility of losing his job as a sheriff of the law.

But in his current mindset, he didn't care. Antonio ran down the Hope trail but not at a breakneck pace, but a speed that would allow him to catch up and slow down right away. Which was done as soon as he made it to the end of the trail. Normally there is a metal fence with a bunch of signs saying horrible things that might happen after passing that point and the amount of time and fines if caught trespassing, if caught alive. And still he rushed past slowing every once in a while to observe the surroundings, after all just cause he got lucky once doesn't mean Lady Luck was always on his side. He was chasing a hunch until he heard a sharp yelp it was an animalistic screech, a howl, a scream, a beg, and a whimper, but at the same time there was a bravery to it.

It acted as a beacon. He had stopped only to take in the noise, running quickly to the sound hunting it like a wolf hunting prey. Finally bursting into the heart of Hope Cove. His gun finding the creep in a matter of seconds, who was poised with a rifle in his hands, aimed at a feminine Italian boy with a heated look of hatred clear on his face, and blood gushing down his arm. They both snapped their heads to look at him, "Put the gun down." Not after he said that was his weapon aimed at him. "Put it down." He repeated. His voice rising bit. "Do you have any idea of what you are defending!" even the most dense person could hear the insanity in his voice "Yes, now put the gun down."

"No, you don't or you would not be pointing your gun at me,"

"Put it down!"

"No! The Demons must be purged!"

"Drop it!" While Antonio was diverting the attention of the criminal, the Italian boy launched himself at his attacker, causing the gun to go off again, but he managed to get the weapon tossing it to the side giving Antonio an upper hand, "Now you're unarmed, get on your stomach." He ordered, but when the man did not move, Antonio grabbed the man by one arm and forced him to turn. Once on his back the Spanish sheriff cuffed him, satisfied that his mistake had been corrected, he turned his attention to the Italian, who had taken it upon himself to flee the scene.

Or at least attempted to, after taking two bullets, the one that had grazed his right arm, and one that had gone through his leg. "You're gonna need medical attention." It seemed that the smaller young man had an intense internal struggle, "It's okay, I won't hurt you." Antonio put his gun down, and walked slowly his hands exposed a small smile on his lips, while the Italian looked back and forth from Antonio's face and the gun he had set down. When he was close enough the caramel and brown colored man lashed out scratching Antonio's arm cutting through the fabric leaving four gashes across his upper arm, Antonio cupped his arm and jumping away and gasped, but not in pain or shock, but in awe, this seventeen eighteen year old had nails sharp enough to slash him through wool. Using this moment the Italian made another failed attempted to escape, the second he stood up he collapsed, realizing that he had been shot and had no way out. "It's alright I know you're scared. And I probably didn't help using a gun almost like that man's gun. But I'm a Sheriff, I won't hurt innocent people." The sheriff backed up a little more hoping to earn his trust, "My name is Antonio, what's yours?"

A long moment of silence ensued, untrusting but with no options and completely unwilling to allow himself to be exposed to this man, but he had no choice, "Mi chiamo Lovino." Antonio smiled a little brighter but it immediately faded, he had a man in custody, no walkie-talkie, and an injured man who was probably bleeding to death this very second, and no fast way to get them all to safety. He cursed his stupidity "Can you stand?"

"Yes, that is why I was able to successfully escape the second time." Lovino crossed his arms and turned his back, sarcasm sharpening his words like a grinding stone to knives. But Antonio payed it no mind. "Okay, I'm going to hold you up, and we're going to walk to Hope's trail. Give me your hand." Even though he knew that Antonio's kindness was not faked, he still wanted to spit at his outstretched hand, but decided against it, accepting the hand with reserved spite. Antonio pulled him up with semi grace and complete ease, but the force he pulled with caused Lovino to fall, literally, into his arms. "Get off of me!" he pushed his savior away and fell back only to be pulled up again, this time with less force, leaving Lovino red in the face. "Careful, it's okay if you feel uncomfortable with someone in your space but I need you to put up with me for a bit."

"Qualunque cosa, just get me out of here."

"Si, just put your arm around my shoulders." He instructed and assisted the Italian. Once the Italian was settled and he was mostly supported by the Spanish man, he picked up his gun and ordered his perp to stand. "I can't." the man said, "Yes you can, you just won't. Now stand up or I'll leave you here."

"Aren't you supposed to wait for reinforcements."

"It's illegal to be out here, the rules are different if we can catch you before nightfall then we need to get out of the heart as soon as possible. Now move!"

"Fine," he begrudenly stood. Not even the most hardened criminal wants to be even one foot into the heart of Hope Cove once the sun sets, even before it sets. Not even the crazies. They walked on the "trail" that Antonio used to get there. It was a ten minute walk in silence before they saw a group of sheriffs. The one that ran up to them, was clearly upset that Antonio had ran into the woods, and did not handle the situation properly, and failed to use his radio, AND caused him to unnecessarily go into the woods himself. But still he helped he grabbed the handcuffed man and pulled him further ahead, most of the small group went with that man but one stayed,  
Deputy Carlson, and it slightly irritated him. "Sheriff Carriedo."

"Deputy Carlson,"

"Chief Jones will not like the fact that you ran into the woods."

"Si, however there were lives at risk."

"Anyone who goes in there is at risk."

"Anyway, is there an ambulance?"

"Yeah, get him to the hospital. And get down to the station, Ludwig wants to talk to you." The man began to walk away but suddenly stopped, "Oh, almost forgot, here's your radio."

"Gracias." Antonio reached out to grab it but it was pulled away before he could. "Next time you want to break the rules don't keep us waiting on you." a sour face pulled at the corner of his lips, but Antonio simplified apologized, "Lo siento." grabbing his radio he marched on with Lovino on his shoulders. Once the Italian deemed them far enough he spoke, "Who's the culo?" causing Antonio to laugh, "Jeffrey Carlson, he's not a bad guy. He's just a little arrogant."

"Right, a little." They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence, and separated once they met with the paramedics. The Spanish man then rode back to the office in his own car, once deemed safe by the doctors on the go. But on the ride home he took his time. No doubt enjoying his final moments as a sheriff. But no matter how long he procrastinates he still has to go back. Just not right now. Thirty minutes later he was standing in front of the door to the Sheriff's Station. One breath, two, and three and in he went. "Hola Ludwig, you wanted to see me?" he looked up seeing that Antonio had just got back, he closed the books that had gathered on his desk "I heard that you went into the Heart of Hope Cove."

"Yes."

"May I ask you why?"

"Si, I had received a call for the man I had released last week, and that he had gone into Hope Cove with a weapon and bags. And then as I was looking for him I heard a shout so I thought he had succeeded in his crime so I ran hoping for the best. I understand that it is illegal to walk the Hope's Heart Trail, but I had to." Ludwig sat up in his chair, understanding the feeling that Antonio was feeling. "Why don't you take the rest today off, I'll talk to Alfred later. Go check up on that boy,  
the hospital called saying that he wouldn't give them any information about family."

"Okay."

"See you around."

"Chao." And with that Antonio left and drove down to the Hetalia Memorial Hospital. The white building stood five stories tall and was surrounded by a beautiful garden filled with marigolds, pink and yellow pansies, white peonies, yellow and purple snapdragons and white stephanotis'. All of them representing healing. The smell was soft and sweet and it permeated the air. But Antonio knew that once he entered the hospital it would be replaced by a strong scent of medicine and sickness. At the front desk he met the receptionist who had called about Lovino. "Hello the Sheriff station got a call about Lovino." the receptionist looked slightly confused before realization took over his features. "Oh the in patent who got shot, yes we didn't know his name, he wouldn't give it to us or any contact information on his family."

"That's alright he's just a little untrusting. Just point me to his room."

"Good luck." he voiced writing down both the floor and room number. It took a little to find the room, but when he did he was greeted by a none too pleased Deputy Carlson and an even more irate Lovino. "Deputy Carl, what's wrong?" the dirty blond and short man snapped to look back at the new visitor. "Antonio, our new friend here is very uncooperative. I'm just trying to hear his side of the story, and he keeps talking in Italian, or Spanish, whatever it is."

"Italian and Spanish are similar but not the same. I could probably help you out, but I don't think he feels comfortable around strangers. So, if you could give us a moment."

"I know he can speak English, and isn't uncomfortable around strangers, I heard him talking to the nurse." Lovino decided to jump in then his tone as sharp as it was when they first met, "Non mi piaci."

"What did he say? He said something shity, didn't he."

"Deputy Carlson, I do not like your tone, you are a keeper of the law and it is your duty to protect all persons under it, not insult them."

"You heard what he said and you understood it. He said something shity."

"Yes I heard him, but I did not understand it, as I said, Italian and Spanish are similar, but they are not the same. I won't understand everything he says. And as for not talking to you, maybe it's because you're being a bit rude." Deputy Carl stared at him, he never liked Antonio and it made him all too happy to see him walk out of those woods earlier he knew in whatever you could call his heart of hearts, that the Spanish man was gonna get fired at the very least. So he would let him have his moment in the sun. "You better be able to get him to talk." with that he stalked out. Leaving Antonio alone with the strange but cute Italian boy. With slightly tanned olive skin, dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. And a scowl that seemed to remain perpetual on his visage. "What?" the tanned Italian man snapped, again.  
"Oh nothing I was just admiring your complexion." Lovino rolled his eyes at that. But Antonio continued "Why would you not speak to Deputy Carlson."

"Because I don't like him. I'm a good judge of character, and he is not a person that anyone should be around. Also I hate most guys."

"Is that so. It's still not good to judge a person before you get to know them."

"Like he did." It seemed that every other sentence out of his mouth was filled with irritation. The green eyed sheriff decided it was time to change the subject, no point in riling him up. "So how is the bullet wounds?" Grateful for the change but still wishing he would leave Lovino answered with much less animosity. "I'm fine the doctor didn't think that my arm was bad enough for anything so he just patched it up."

"Really it looked like you needed a few stitches from where I was standing. What about your leg.?"

"It's fine, just a sprain."

"Just a sprain, but it went through your leg, I saw the hole." Lovino moved the blanket so Antonio could see that there was no hole in his leg. In fact, it didn't even look like there was sprain there. "Doctor said I could go home soon as you police people were done with me."

"Well we won't be done with you till tomorrow."

"What! Why?" Aggravation heating the man boys cheeks. "You were in the heart of Hope Cove, it's illegal to be out there, and the Chief is off today and no one has been able to reach him to ask him what to do."

"But I live there!" that shocked Antonio speechless. He was under the impression that Lovino was just a teenage boy who had broken the rules because of a dare and wanted to impress his friends. But to hear that he lived in the woods' kind of made him nervous. He didn't want to assume he was homeless, but the idea wasn't totally impossible. "By yourself, or with your family?" He asked tentatively know that he was playing with fire. "With my brother."

"Where is he now, I can call him up, have him come and get you." Lovino looked very solemn, a tear streaked down his face, something had happened, and he was on his own. But his pride kept him from admitting that it made him very scared. "Lovino, won't you tell me. If you tell me what's the matter I could help." Slowly tear at his wall of pride hoping to understand what went down, Antonio used all sorts of psychological tricks to make the patient more comfortable, and they worked, just not at first.

"He's fine, let me go and you won't ever hear from me again."

"Yes, but the doctors could make him better."

"Only if I had enough money."

"There are places that can help cover the cost of doctor bills."

"We still live at Hopes whatever you called it."

"The heart of Hope Cove. But it's illegal to be there, with all the amount hinkeyness that goes on."

"Only after dark, we know of a special place to hide."

"But is it a house?" That question caught him off guard, does he risk exposing his grandfather's old house, or does he come off homeless. Telling about the house might mean that it gets destroyed, and coming off homeless will get him put in a home, if he's young enough. However, there are probably more people who want hunt him.  
And this last guy got too close to the house staying away for a while could help keep it safe. And if it's safe then there will always be a home to return to maybe his fratello will return safely. "It's an abandoned house."

"So you don't have a place to stay."

"Yes I do."

"An abandoned house is not a place to stay. Is there running water, electricity, food."

"No! But it's a roof over our head and a safe place to sleep." Antonio knew he was angering Lovino, and that he should stop but the man was genuinely worried. He could not let the boy sleep in an abandoned house. The tanned olive skin Italian spoke again, "I suppose you're gonna have me sent to a home for homeless boys and girls?"

"I have to. But don't worry, I'm sure the sheriff's of Hetalia will leave no stone unturned in the search for your brother."

"Oh they better or I'd make you regret saving my ass."

"I don't think I'd ever regret saving anyone."

"Bull crap."

"Anyhow, if you know your last name then it would help out a lot."

"Yeah fine, the names Lovino Vargas, I think I'm in my late teens to early twenties. I like tomatoes and quiet days, and lazing around. I hate chores and stupid people, but in my opinion most people are stupid, although I do believe that it is important to be polite to women. Anything else?" Lovino crossed his arm and raised his eyebrows "That was sarcasm, wasn't it?" But Antonio found it amusing as he smiled "How could you tell? Was it my tone, or the look in my eye?"

"Well either way you said you were older than eighteen that means I can't put you in an orphanage. Is your brother the only family you have?"

"No, I have a mother I haven't seen since I came out of the womb, and a grandfather who's buried six feet under. Oh I do have a dad, but I haven't seen him since I was conceived in my mommies belly. Are you done?" 'What is the king of the dense' Lovino thought to himself, realizing that his words had no effect on him. Instead, it's like Antonio was amused by his attitude. Which, he was. Except for at this moment, his heart ached for this young man. He was too old to go to an orphanage, but too young to receive proper housing, his brother is missing and at worst, dead. Lovino had no one on his side, while Antonio could just call his family in Spain and ask for a plane ticket home. Unless, "Lovino, would you mind coming home with me?" a look of utter disgust contorted the young Italian's face. "Why?" Antonio laughed at the implication he accidentally made. "No, no, not like that. I mean I can give you a place to stay until your brother is found, and once we find him I can look around for temporary housing for young adults. Plus with my connections to the sheriff department I could give you daily updates on the search for your brother."

It was beyond, what he could hope for. Why should he turn down this deal? His pride that's why. It was as high as the sky and it seemed only to release booby traps if ever threatened. If Antonio was gonna get him to say yes, he would need to appeal to Lovino's pride, and he knew it to. "You could be a better participant in finding your brother, no doubt that you were already looking for him but with the help of the Hetalian Sheriffs at your side why shouldn't you be able to find your brother."  
Maybe that ought to work, "Fine, and I'm only doing it to help my fratello."

"Si, only to help you brother."

"Si, solo per aiutare mio fratello." the Italian spoke under his breath to no one but himself staring out the window, noticing how the once semi sunny sky made room for more light and banished most but not all clouds from the sky. There appeared one off in the distance that carried with it a presence of ominous secrets drowned out by thunder and covered in lighting.

* * *

Super long translation's list, never again.

Translation

Obsessive hunter creep- obsesivo cazador fluencia

Miss- Senorita

Crook- Ladron

Culo pompuso- Pompous ass

Por mi Dios- By my God

Mi chiamo- My name

Qualunque cosa- whatever

Lo siento- I'm sorry

Culo- ass

Hola- hello

Non mi piaci- I do not like you

fratello- brother

Si, solo per aiutare mio fratello- Yes, just to help my brother

Chao- bye

Thank you, and stay tuned for another hopefully I can make it exiting chapter of "Are You a Werewolf"


End file.
